1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a folding closure assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding closure assemblies are well known. They comprise a folding closure unit mounted within a frame and they are usually used to close the front of shops or stores located in malls. When a shop is open for business, the folding closure unit of the assembly is folded up and stored to one side of the shop's entrance. When the shop is closed, the closure unit is unfolded to extend across the shop entrance to close off the shop from the mall.
The folding closure unit can close the entrance opening from top to bottom or from one side to the other. The present invention is directed to the latter type of closure. The side-to-side type of folding closure unit is suspended from rollers or wheels riding on a track which extends across the top of the opening. The closure comprises a plurality of panels pivotably connected to each other along their adjacent vertical edges by suitable hinge connections. When the store entrance is open, the panels are folded against each other in accordian or zig-zag fashion to one side of the entrance opening. When the entrance is closed, the panels extend across the entrance in nearly aligned relationship.
The known folding closure unit has been factory assembled, and shipped to the installation site in one piece. At the installation site, the entrance opening of the shop is framed and a track is installed at the top of the opening. A section of the track is then removed and the entire folding closure unit, in its folded-up position, is lifted up into the break in the track to thread its rollers onto the remainder of the track so as to suspend the closure unit from the track. The removed track section is then replaced.
The above described installation method is however quite difficult to carry out, particularly where the folding closure unit is wide, extending across the entire width of a shop. A wide folding closure unit is extremely heavy, bulky and awkward to handle.
More importantly, if any portion of the installed folding closure unit becomes damaged after installation, the entire closure unit must be removed to repair it. This again is a difficult, awkward procedure.